


《Special Espresso》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Memories, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【Kalex】《Special Espresso》回憶篇－序＆第一章：希望之歌</p><p>Supergirl同人作品。<br/>CP向：Kalex<br/>           Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers<br/>時間軸：少年時期<br/>說明：無十八禁，親情愛情不分，其實就是妹控Alex的進化之路。嘿嘿嘿！</p><p>主要寫少年時期的姐姐Alex和小氪星人妹妹Kara的故事。<br/>篇章中姊妹的年齡會不斷發生變化穿插，可能一時是初遇的十四歲vs十二歲。<br/>後面也有可能跳到十六歲十八歲之類的，看作者心情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《Special Espresso》序＆第一章：希望之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 開坑的主要目的是一直很想寫姊妹的少年回憶殺，正劇中的閃回也提供了不少梗。  
> 有迷妹說最想看「姐妹自相遇那天到姐姐进入DEO那一刻的故事」（ @浮生insouciance）  
> 正劇中的閃回我們可以看到反而姐姐一開始似乎有些混蛋的潛力。  
> （看火星爸爸暴露後各人的回憶，詳見學校和天鵝沙灘那場戲）
> 
> 於是乎，有了以下的腦洞，祝各位食用愉快。

《Special Espresso》第一章：希望之歌  
By Fish

序

Alex十五歲生日那晚，她很記得那位還有一個月也即將在地球上住滿三個月的、只有十二歲的新妹妹是怎樣鑽到自己的被窩中，開始了每晚臨睡前的「例行公事」。

「今晚又想問甚麼新詞？God！Kara，今天是我的生日，你就不能放過我一晚嗎？」  
「不，Alex，我要把我今天學到的新詞送給你！」  
「送給我……？這就算生日禮物了？」Alex不想承認自己內心的小小失落。  
「如果你願意的話，我可以帶你飛上天空看星星！」  
「不！爸媽不會允許的……」  
正當Alex意圖架起姊姊的架子，又再對枕頭上的小氪星人說教的，對方卻興奮地一把攬住了她，把氪星人特有的溫暖驅體溫度傳了給她。  
「Alex！You are my “Espresso”(1)！」  
對方髮絲擦過Alex的耳側，小氪星人響亮地在她臉頰上親了一大口，發出了「啵」一聲。  
「What?!?!」  
Alex摸摸對方在自己臉上留下的口水，腦回路突然延遲了三秒。  
「等一下，Kara你還小，不能喝咖啡！」  
「“Espresso”不是最最最特別的人的意思嗎？」  
「………Kara，“Espresso”是意式濃縮咖啡。S-p-e-c-i-a-l，這才是英語的＂特別＂。」  
「沒關係啦，總之Alex你是我最最最特別的人！Espresso！」  
一個沖力強勁的擁抱又再度撲來，Alex感受著那隻小氪星人在自己下巴上亂蹭的柔順頭髮，上面還帶著吹風機後烘乾的溫暖香氣。  
「小傻瓜。」  
Alex不自覺地微笑著，手撫上了懷裡的小Kara。  
「Happy Birthday……Alex.」  
對方滿足地趴在自己胸口上喃喃說著,眼簾不自覺闔上,雙手習慣性地抓著Alex睡衣領口的衣角。

好吧，看在今天自己生日，今晚就不抱Kara回到她的床上，特別破例讓她抱緊自己整個晚上睡覺吧。  
明天也許可以瞞著媽弄一杯Espresso給Kara喝，只要她表現好的話。  
Alex看著窗外的月亮，十分滿意自己的十五歲生日。

注：  
(1) “Espresso”是義大利語，是與咖啡相關的單詞，有on the spur of the moment與“for you”（立即為您現煮）的意思。通常翻譯成“意式濃縮咖啡”，但其實也不是最合適的翻譯。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

第一章：希望之歌

當十二歲的Kara在來到地球後的一個月，終於正式入讀Midvale初中那天，十四歲的Alex的心情談不上很愉快。

Alex也許沒Kara的超級聽力，但她仍然能聽到背後的竊竊私語。  
「領養回來的妹妹？我父母要是這樣做我會恨死他們－－－！」  
「當然了！誰想讓一個陌生人住進自己家啊？」

不消一天，Alex已知道這個新妹妹－來自一顆滅亡星球的外星人Kara，在Midvale初中總是顯得這麼與眾不同－－－甚至在很多同學眼中是「古怪」的。

Kara總是一副心神恍惚盯著別人，偶爾在課堂上失神，根本聽不到講台上的老師喊她的名字。雖然不跟Kara同一個班級，但這些風言風語很快已在課後的天鵝沙灘上透過別人傳到Alex的耳中。

「說真的，你的新妹妹到底怎麼回事？她真的很古怪。」  
那位Alex有些心儀的男孩－很會玩橄欖球的體育明星瑞克，在天鵝沙灘上這樣跟自己說。

只是從爸媽口中得知Kara她擁有超級聽力、X光般能透視人體的視力……甚至還能飛行的能力時，才十四歲的Alex其實很難體會到Kara的特別，因為剛來地球上一個月的Kara整天還處於悶悶不樂的狀態，在Alex父母的嚴禁下，她從來沒在Alex面前用過超級能力。

很顯然，在學校的這些日子，這位比自己小兩年的外星人總是一副強作精神，想要適應在陌生星球上生活的模樣。

媽媽說，Kara失去了她的父母，她的家人，她的星球……她的一切。

為甚麼你就不可以包容些呢？  
為甚麼你不好好照顧Kara，現在她是你的妹妹了，你是大姐姐了，Alex！  
你要有些耐心，Alex，Kara現在是你的責任……

在Kara於天鵝沙灘上突然狂奔後失蹤時，Alex內心是萬分不願意去找她的。  
為甚麼在做了父母的寶貝女兒十四年後，她才要突然擁有一個陌生的、從外星來的妹妹！？  
感覺就像被硬塞了一個責任的Alex，即使萬分不願意，還是朝著Kara離開的方向，在沙子上狂奔。

「Kara！你在做甚麼！」  
撞毀的車輛，完好無缺但衣服和額頭蹭上不少污跡的Kara，站在空地上轉過身來。  
「Alex！」

剎那間，爆炸聲傳來，Alex感到手臂一陣劇痛，便暈厥了去。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

夕陽西下，當Alex在病床上醒來時，就被告知她手臂上的傷口已縫針完畢了。  
麻醉藥的效用正在消退，手臂上火辣辣的劇痛開始佔據著Alex的腦袋。

媽媽給了自己一個吻後，便被醫生喚了出病房外。  
Alex只得左手緊抓著被單，希望轉移一些痛楚。

輕微的「啵」聲傳來，Alex試圖撐起身子，是Kara悄悄溜進了房裡。  
Kara一臉愧疚湊近了床邊。  
「Alex……你還好嗎？我聽Jeremiah說…你的手臂要用一根針…？去縫上？」  
Kara雖然不太理解人類的治療技術，但已知道這應該帶來很大的痛楚。  
痛楚和怨恨進駐了Alex的杏仁體和神經皮質上。  
她冷冷地別過臉，不理會這名害自己躺在病床上的罪魁禍首。  
「Alex……？」

似乎過了很久，痛感強烈和極為疲累卻睡不著覺的Alex有些煩躁地再度轉過臉來，她以為Kara已經走了。

沒想到Kara像隻小黃金獵犬般趴在病床邊上，一直蹲在地上默默看著自己。  
「你……你怎麼還在！」  
嚇了一跳的Alex奇怪地問。

小氪星人歪著頭，站起身打量Alex右手上的繃帶。  
「小時候……我生病的時候，都會有…有人守在我床邊的，從來都不離去的。」

Alex一時語塞，Kara在這個月來偶爾在解釋她的行為時，會說起氪星怎樣怎樣，沒有這樣的動物，沒有這種器具……卻絕少在自己面前提起她的家人、她以往的生活。

「…我……這裡是醫院，會有醫生和護士守著我的，你還不回去的話，爸和媽會擔心的。」  
Alex試圖獲得獨處的時間。  
Kara悶悶不樂地低下頭，「他們好像在跟你們的執法者交涉者……因為我救了那車禍裡的那母子。」

甦醒後的Alex已從媽媽口中得知了事件始未。  
Alex嘆了一口氣，「你快回去吧，天快黑了。」

「可是我想陪你。」  
「你在這裡又能做些甚麼，你那超級視線可以把我手臂上的痛楚消去嗎？」  
Alex有些不耐煩，她是真的困了，但痛感一直讓她難以放鬆神經。  
「對不起……」  
Kara懊惱地低聲道。  
「我知道……他們一直說我很奇怪……可是，可是……」

「夠了。」  
Alex轉過身去，明明受傷的人是她，為甚麼對方還要一副可憐楚楚的模樣！  
就連在她出事後，爸媽第一時間做的是為Kara跟察塞打交道，掩飾她的「超能力」！  
「我要睡覺，走開。」

Alex聽到腳步聲的響起，燈光暗下，房裡的燈被關掉了，窗簾也拉了起來，夕陽刺眼的光芒消去，房裡餘下一片黑暗。

還有那個只知闖禍的陌生小外星人。

一直沒聽到房門打開和關上聲音的Alex，忍不住想坐直身子讓Kara快點離開，可是一陣青澀的歌聲卻令她愣住了動作。

Kara在黑暗中踱著步，在病房角落裡哼著歌聲，奇特的語言和旋律仿佛有一股魔力，令Alex本來湧上頭腦的不耐煩和冷漠消去無蹤。

Kara唱著唱著，像似乎終於記起怎樣唱這首奇特的陌生的歌般，流暢地吐出了更多的歌聲，輕快地漫步至Alex的床邊。

依著背向她的Alex此刻正是驚奇地睜著眼睛，並沒動彈。

直到一曲完畢。

Kara笨拙地試圖幫她拉好被子。  
「這是甚麼歌？」  
根本一直沒睡著的Alex冷不防地問。  
「哎－－－我－－」  
Alex轉過身來，終於正眼看著處在黑暗中的Kara。  
氪星人有些手足無措。「那……那是我們…氪星的一首歌謠…」  
Kara吃力地皺緊眉頭思考，「翻過來英語的話……嗯，歌名是代表希望…每當我們族人有人生病，就會有人吟唱這首歌，希望他們快點好起來。」

「希望之歌嗎？」  
Kara很滿足自己想的這名字，用力點頭，「嗯！就是這個意思！」

不知道真的是外星歌謠有奇特的治療作用，還是Alex真的困了。  
在Alex不自覺地入睡前，她唯一記得的是，那名努力想討好、補償自己的小外星人的小手掌輕輕掃過自己的額上，幫自己拂去髮際上的髮絲，嘴裡低聲吟唱著那首「希望之歌」的旋律。


	2. 《Special Espresso》第二章：第一個擁抱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 氪星人地球生存必備技能：如何正確地獲得人類的擁抱及陪睡。  
> By Kara Zor-El
> 
> 《絕密地球筆記》

《Special Espresso》第二章：第一個擁抱  
By Fish.

在Kara進入初中就讀後的一個月，她終於能適應了人類學校的模式，加上Jeremiah給的眼鏡，隔絕了Kara難以控制的透視視線，而她也學會了控制自己的力氣和超級聽力，這令Kara開始有些享受每天在學校裡的冒險和學習了。

除了自從那次受傷事件後，對自己若即若離的人類姐姐－Alex以外。  
在學校中，似乎人類都很在意自己是不是一個「Cool Kid」。  
在這班「Cool Kid」大一個叫瑞克的男孩總是跟Alex走得很近，而像瑞克這樣的高年級運動明星男孩，跟Kara這種新生總是猶如兩個世界的人（還是不同星球的人呢，Kara想），他特別不願意讓她們進入自己的高年級交友圈中的，這令Kara在學校很少有跟Alex碰上面的機會。

決心研究人類行為模式的Kara，開始暗中觀察和記錄Alex，好讓她可以跟Alex打好關係。

畢竟……Alex是自己在地球上第一個認識的－－跟自己年紀相近的人類……姐姐…  
人類朋友嗎？

Kara由衷地希望Alex會成為喜歡自己的好朋友。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex在書桌上挑燈夜讀，幾顆水果糖突然塞到了自己的面前。  
Kara帶著甜甜的、討好般的乖巧笑容朝Alex笑著。  
「Eliza說人類的大腦在勞累時需要補充額外的糖份。」

「謝謝。」  
Alex把水果糖抓了一把放在懷裡，便繼續忙於背誦課本。

Kara坐在床上，盯著在昏黃的書桌燈下Alex的側臉。  
水果糖好像不太管用……不會啊，Alex最喜歡吃這款水果糖了。  
Kara有些失望，通常不開心的時候，補充能量是最好提起精神的方法！

一想到自己藏在衣櫥裡的巧克力核桃派，Kara就來了精神，她悄悄瞄了眼還在專心致志溫習的Alex，順利地溜到房間另一側的衣櫥。

一想到味蕾上綻放的甜味，Kara急不及待地打開了衣櫥的門。  
一隻巨大的陰影從裡面飛了出來，直直往Kara臉上砸來。  
Kara下意識地用起了她最快的速度，幾乎是連爬帶滾地衝回房間另一邊，一下子抱住了Alex和她所靠著的椅背。

「救我Alex！」  
害怕的Kara緊閉著雙眼，她下意識用超級聽力搜尋著那隻恐怖的、飛快的、襲擊自己的飛行動物。

微微的嗡嗡聲在房間角落傳來。

Kara感覺到Alex靈敏地扔起了甚麼東西，衣櫥木門被擊中，發出了「呯」一聲。  
「Kara？Kara？你勒得我腰很疼。」

「抱歉！」  
Kara在驚嚇下又忘了力氣的控制，她連忙鬆開手，但還是習慣性地扯著對方睡衣的下擺。  
「那只是會飛的蟑螂，沒甚麼好怕的。」  
Kara看到地上Alex的其中一隻拖鞋不翼而飛，Alex光著腳踩在地板上，隨手拿起一張廢棄的報紙朝衣櫥走去了處理地上那隻「會飛的蟑螂」。

Kara不捨地鬆開了衣角。  
待Alex把地上那隻可惡的飛行動物屍體處理完畢後，Kara明顯看到對方看往衣櫥裡－－自己的小小食物收藏儲備時，一副嚇了一跳的模樣。

「你你你把吃的放在衣櫥裡幹嘛！？Kara！！」  
「我……我有時候半夜會餓嘛……」Kara忍住沒說出自己因惡夢而連連醒來的事實。  
Alex沒好氣地光著腳踩了回來。  
「明天把你的派清理乾淨，不然我就告訴媽去。」  
「別這樣嘛……我餓。」  
「那吃糖吧。」Alex把懷裡的水果糖掏出，放在Kara手心上。「那派不能吃了，知道了嗎？」  
「若我把水果糖放在枕頭邊上，晚上會有飛行的蟑螂撲到我臉上嗎？」  
Kara極之擔憂，開始認為這房間真的很不安全！

「……水果糖有包裝紙包著的啊。」Alex忍不住翻了一個白眼，看了一眼時鐘，「糟糕，這麼晚了，我得睡前溫習好這個章節，Kara，快去睡覺！」

Kara突然食欲減退，她緊緊把水果糖攢在掌心中，這個時候她可不認為補充能量能幫自己順利入睡。

「我……我怕……」  
Kara不好意思地小聲說，再度試圖輕輕地拉著Alex的睡衣衣角。

「好了好了，等我五分鐘。」  
Alex掀到下一頁，沒有過多理會這個低下頭來的小外星人。

Kara見狀，唯有拉來一張椅子，坐在書桌上手支著小腦袋陪著Alex溫習。  
然而不到三分鐘，Kara就趴在桌上睡著了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

當五分鐘變成了三十分鐘後，Alex合起課本，伸了一個大懶腰，終於注意到Kara－－－那個剛剛被飛蟑螂嚇得沒命逃跑－把核桃派藏在衣櫥裡的－小外星人，已疲累得在自己書桌的一角上趴著睡著了。

Alex沒好氣地搖搖頭，回頭看了一下緊閉的房門，幸好老媽今晚沒來突擊檢查，不然又該唸叨自己居然不好好監督Kara上床睡覺了。

「Kara…Kara…醒來，快上床睡覺，要關燈了。」  
迷糊的小外星人似乎很不喜歡被人叫醒，五宮都皺了在一起。  
「我要抱抱……」Kara用手揉著眼睛。  
「Kara……別這樣…」Alex有些無奈，但同時都有些奇怪，因為Kara絕少在自己爸媽面前撒嬌要求擁抱或親吻，當然這是因為Kara只來到這家庭才兩個月多些，而爸媽也一直沒強求Kara要喊他們做爸爸媽媽，依然由著Kara直呼他們的名字，倒是Kara在學校老是在跟自己班裡的同學打探「我的姐姐今天………」這類的問題，這令Alex更是在學校有意躲開Kara了。

Kara揉完了眼角，迷糊的神情有些減褪，似乎憶起了自己身處的地方似的，嘴唇緊緊抿著，低下頭來站起身，準備走去床邊。但當她纖幼的腳踝踩在地上時，卻突然一歪，被眼疾手快的Alex扶好。

Alex在微弱的燈光下依稀看到她的腳踝紅腫了些。  
「Kara，你甚麼時候撞到腳的？」  
Alex終於想起她溫習課本時的小插曲，肯定是不知輕重的氪星人在驚嚇中慌忙以超級速度衝到自己身上時，腳踝碰撞到實木造的椅桌了。

「沒事，我不疼。」Kara輕輕搖頭，但站在地上的腳步明顯不穩。  
Alex二話不說，輕鬆地把Kara抱起，放到對方的床上，幫她蓋好了被子。  
「快睡覺。」  
Alex感覺自己的衣角被扯住，她沒好氣地回過頭來。  
「又怎樣了？」  
「給你。」  
Kara把手心裡的水果糖遞了給她。  
「有了它，真的不會作惡夢哦，我剛才試過了，真的，Alex你都試試。」  
Kara一臉認真地鑽回被窩裡。  
「你……」語塞的Alex拿著手裡的水果糖。「你之前都……作惡夢？很多？」

書桌上的燈仍未關掉，昏黃的燈映著這個才十二歲的外星人的悲傷笑臉，這猶如針一樣刺向了Alex的心。  
「我……」Kara試圖辯解，卻最終在床上翻了個身，手似乎又在擦拭眼角。「晚安。」

Alex把水果糖放在桌上，關了書桌燈。  
幽暗中，Alex鑽進了Kara的被窩裡。

Kara有些吃驚地深呼吸了一口氣，自從她來到地球上，Eliza和Jeremiah一直都待自己很好，不吝於給自己擁抱。但仍然未能接受跟人類有這麼親密接觸的她，其實下意識有些抗拒。

而Alex，反而從未擁抱過她。

這晚，是第一次。  
Kara感覺到比自己高上一個頭的人類姐姐，用她那長長的手臂，稍稍用力地在被窩中抱緊了自己後，一隻手騰了出來為她們蓋好了被子，輕輕飛快地摸了一下自己的頭頂。

「不會再有惡夢的，Kara，晚安。」

在溫暖的懷抱中，那些冰冷的回憶、恐怖的飛行動物朝自己襲來的畫面，統統都消失不見。  
Kara用力地聞了在空氣中Alex頭髮傳來的氣味，那是人類用來清潔頭髮的洗髮水帶來的香氣。

Kara度過了在地球上第一個－－在－人類溫暖懷抱下順利入睡的晚上。

Kara從此之後，開始有些無可救藥地祟拜起她的新姐姐Alex來。  
因為Alex對她說的話，從來都不會有假的。  
自那晚起，Kara真的沒再作惡夢了，一個都沒有。  
當然這是在Alex抱著她進入睡夢的狀態下。

第二天，在十二歲的氪星人Kara的地球人觀察紀錄上，水果糖成為了她對Alex的研究筆記中，最為重要的一項注釋。


	3. 《Special Espresso》第三章：地球觀察紀錄-Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地球觀察紀錄：Day 1  
> 人類浴室的正確打開方式。  
> 記錄者：Kara Zor-El
> 
> 在Kara來到地球後的第一課，人類浴室的正確使用方式。

《Special Espresso》第三章：地球觀察紀錄-Day 1  
By Fish.

我找不到很好的原因，去阻擋這一切的親密。  
這感覺太奇異，抱歉我不能說明。  
－－配曲：《惡作劇》

地球觀察紀錄：Day 1  
人類浴室的正確打開方式。  
記錄者：Kara Zor-El

在Kara來到地球後的第一課，除了英語外，是人類浴室的正確使用方式。  
那是黃昏日落之時。  
Danvers夫婦在客廳跟Kara那已在人類世界成長為超人的堂弟密談，而Kara的新姐姐Alex則被要求帶Kara去浴室好好地洗個澡。

英語不太好的Kara在堂弟的翻譯下，明白了眼前這長得好看的棕髮姐姐，是要領自己去浴室清潔自己的身體。

Kara被對方柔軟的手牽著，步入走廊，但她的超強聽力依然能聽著堂弟跟Danvers夫婦的對話，這不習慣的新能力令她頭腦有些暈，她搖晃著頭，她還聽不明白大部份人類的英語單詞。  
「I am Alex.」  
棕髮姐姐好聽的聲音響起。  
Kara迷茫地停下了腳步，以氪星語反問：「xfti？（甚麼？）」  
棕髮姐姐突然伸手幫Kara整理了一下頭頂的金色髮絲髮，指著Kara說，「Kara」。  
然後她再指著自己，「Alex.」

Kara抿抿嘴，伸手撫摸了一下對方的髮絲，模仿她的動作，然後歪著頭問，「Alex？Name？」Kara努力在剛才堂弟的氪星語翻譯中，嘗試記起英語單詞怎麼說。  
Kara用氪星文說了一次「yufhj？（姊妹？）」然後再用英語問了一下「Sitter?」

棕髮姐姐Alex點點頭，帶她往前走，推開了浴室的門。  
在來到地球後的第三個小時，Kara平生第一次參觀了人類的浴室。  
裡面有一個大大缸子，上面放著一個奇怪的把手，上面滿是密麻麻的小孔。浴室入口處還有一個高高的凹下去的盤子，上面有一個垂下的銀色裝飾物體。

亞曆斯細心地嘗試用顯淺的英語和肢體動作教Kara使用人類浴室，為她展示了水龍頭的開關，還有如何堵住浴缸底下的去水位，然後開啟花灑。

「Barub？Flower…zole？」  
「Bathtub, Shower nozzle.」

Kara不明白為甚麼人類要用這麼複雜的器具引水到室內，更不明白為甚麼要專明發明一種可揉出可愛泡泡的混合液來清潔身體。

Kara嘗試用英語解釋他們在氪星只用植物來當身體清潔劑。  
「flower. Plant. Me clean . My homeland.」  
Alex不明反問，「用花？植物？放心，Kara，這些沐浴液都是天然無害的，而且有花香的哦。」

「花香？」Kara用英語重覆了一遍，嗅覺靈敏的她突然扑到這位高高的姐姐的脖子旁，用力一嗅，然後用氪星語問，「etyvii dfgfhu ertru sh qrr ghgg iqmhsi？（你身上的氣味很香很香，是這種混合液的氣味嗎？）」

Alex被怪力小氪星人扑到牆上，差點沒被撞到散架。  
「你…你在說甚麼？」  
最終Alex面對瞪大雙眼顯得十分無辜的小外星人，只能投降放棄。  
對她來說，教外星人英語這種艱難的任務，她認為只有家中擁博士學位的父母只能應付。

Alex搖搖頭，「好吧，把衣服脫掉，我開水給你泡澡。」  
Kara歪著頭，指著那洗手盆上未褪走的沐浴液泡泡，繼續用氪星語說。  
「suyyh qeynfd gs rtr siyy qef gu ef yufgh, sitter.（這可愛的泡泡氣味嗅起來跟你一樣，姐姐。）」

Alex認命地放棄溝通，開了花灑，讓水泡滿了浴缸，用手試了一下水溫後，便飛快地把小氪星人的衣服褪下，輕鬆地把體重不算十分重的氪星人拎進了浴缸中。

Alex把沐浴液和毛巾塞到Kara手裡，比劃了一下擦身體的動作，然後指著門口說，「洗好了，喊我的名字，Alex, ok?」

Kara不明所以，一人站在這滑溜溜的，裝滿水的缸子裡，奇異的緊張感升起來。  
「yugyi gjgj！hghg et…(等等！不要……）」

Alex吃疼回過身來，她的手正被Kara緊緊抓住。  
「awwwww！」  
Kara吃驚地鬆開手。  
「gdtru ghgh weyxjnw qrkx？（我…傷到你了？）」

Alex低頭查看自己的手腕，上面有淡淡的瘀青。  
Kara手足無措地瞪大雙眼，怯怯地低下頭，不敢作聲。  
她不明白，她明明沒很用力，為甚麼地球人這麼……容易受傷？

Alex忍著疼，對這有著怪異力氣的小外星人頓時生出種敬而遠之的想法。  
「乖，好好自己洗。」  
「yiso yhksqe！tfh qwu vnj…！（不要！留下…！）」  
見Alex真的要轉身離開，Kara連忙下意識想踏前一步拉著Alex的衣角，卻在滑溜溜的浴缸裡滑倒，扑一下扑騰進水裡。

Alex大驚，彎下腰伸手把Kara撈了起來，沒想到Kara卻緊抓她的手不放，奇異的力氣令Alex重心不穩，一頭栽到了浴缸裡。

兩名女孩先後在水裡冒出頭來。  
Kara呆呆地看著衣服濕透的Alex，突然露出了笑容，指著Alex啪啦啪啦說了一堆氪星語。

這次Alex很肯定對方在取笑自己。  
十四歲的、童心未泯的Alex Danvers，不甘示弱的使出水花攻擊。  
被扑了一臉水的Kara閉起眼睛，用手抹掉臉上的水，然後開懷大笑起來。

Alex搖搖頭，在水裡站起身，把濕透的衣服脫掉，然後把沐浴液倒在掌心裡，在水裡開始表演變出泡泡的戲法。

蹲坐在浴缸對面的小氪星人凝神觀看，嚴肅得好像在觀看一場科學實驗似的。  
Kara用力在空氣中一嗅，指著泡泡說，「yuyi wrb ks, rtru hgoh.（泡泡很美，很甜很香。）」  
忽然她一歪頭，指著Alex說，「Alex, rtru hgoh.（Alex，很甜很香。）」

「我？你想跟我學怎樣變泡泡嗎？來，我教你。對了，還要用毛巾擦身哦。」  
「Towel？」  
「嗯，發音很正確！」

Kara沒兄弟姊妹，而氪星人也不流行跟別人一起共浴，即使是家人。  
這是第一次Kara跟別人一起洗澡清潔身體，還要是一個異星人－－地球人。  
是個很好看，聞起來很香的棕髮姐姐。  
Kara盯著水面上的泡泡，然後目光移到愜意靠在浴缸上泡澡的Alex。  
Kara把沉到水底的毛巾撈起，指著Alex搬起新學的詞語：「擦背？」  
Alex笑笑，看起來氪星人學習能力並不弱，她轉過身來，指著自己的背，Kara笑彎了眼，把毛巾搭到Alex背上輕輕擦拭。

Kara已經學會面對地球人時把控制自己的力氣。  
「Smell good.」  
Kara冷不防說出一句英語。  
「那當然，這個品牌的花香沐浴液很好用的。」  
「Alex, smell good.」  
小氪星人突然把鼻子挨近Alex濕漉漉的脖子，像小狗般東嗅嗅西嗅嗅。

「好癢，Kara！哈哈哈哈哈哈，鬆開，哈哈，好癢……！」  
客廳裡的超人聽到浴室傳來的歡笑聲，終於放下了心頭大石，與Danvers夫婦告辭。

晚上，驚詫於人類弄乾頭髮的機器會發出巨響而逃到Alex懷中的Kara，在不情願的情況下終於被Alex和Eliza合力抓起來吹乾了頭髮。

在地球上的第一夜，根本沒睡著的Kara，在靜靜聆聽著另一張床上的Alex那有節奏的呼吸聲時，悄悄爬起身，用人類的書寫工具，開始紀錄自己第一天在地球的生活。

Kara Zor-El，不，是Kara Danvers，用氪星文寫下：  
「人類的浴室沒有氪星植物的香氣，但有嗅起來很甜很香的姐姐，還有很多很多很美的泡泡。」  
地球觀察紀錄：Day 1  
人類浴室的正確打開方式。  
記錄者：Kara Zor-El


	4. 《Special Espresso》第四章：Fly me to the star（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fly me to the star
> 
> 記小氪星人第一次背著姐姐飛上天空的美好回憶。

《Special Espresso》第四章：Fly me to the star（上）  
By Fish.

或許我的心你不懂。  
在你眼中有多麼笨拙的我。  
決不放棄追逐你的執著。  
只要你能再多些回應我。  
一個笑或點頭全接受。  
－－配曲：《靠近一點點》

在Kara進入初中就讀後的兩個月後，在Alex不再對Kara若即若離，而是偶爾一星期有兩三天同意Kara跟她睡在同一張床之後……

十四歲的Alex在初秋入選了初中的籃球校隊了。

這天，Alex興奮地在飯桌上宣佈了這個好消息。  
而只在球場上觀看過人類同學們玩這種球類運動，並不熟悉籃球的Kara，其實不能了解Alex對籃球的熱愛。

這種熱愛，幾乎就跟Alex對天文、外星科學一樣的狂熱。  
「That’s my girl..」Jeremiah接過Eliza遞來的意面，「我猜後園的籃球架作用很大，對吧？」  
在忙碌於她第二份博士學位論文的Eliza，卻沒心思顧上Alex的興奮。  
「甜心，晚上你真該好好陪我做一下論文，有一條方程我認為其實可以……」  
「爸，媽，我可以買個新籃球嗎？舊的那個已經……」  
「不不不，Eliza，那條方程已經驗證過了，你應該從其他地方著手……我認為……」  
Kara看著少有地興奮得像個孩子的姐姐Alex臉上的笑臉漸漸褪卻。

「Eliza，我也可以在後園練習籃球嗎？」  
Kara開口問道。  
Eliza和Jeremiah的討論隨即中斷，兩人關切地看著Kara。  
Eliza瞥了一眼Kara的空盤子，又把一大盤意面塞到她的眼前。  
「當然可以，只要你注意安全的話。」  
Jeremiah微笑，對Kara眨眨眼睛。  
「學習人類的運動，可以讓你更好適應這裡的生活，Kara。」  
「sweetheart，好好照顧Kara，別讓她打球時受傷，好嗎？」

Alex低下頭，只顧用叉子撩動盤上的意面。  
「…可是我現在是校隊成員，每天都要課後練習……」

「Alex，Kara現在是你的妹妹，你肯定能抽時間教導Kara的，不是嗎？」  
Eliza耐著性子說。

Alex抬起頭，看著眼神中包含殷切期望的父母，只好抿抿嘴回答，「我知道了。」

感覺到姐姐轉為低落的心情，Kara有些困惑，她馬上把自己意面分了一大半到Alex的盤裡。  
「給你，Alex。」  
「我飽了，我上去做作業了。」  
Alex放下盤子，跑上樓梯回到睡房。  
Kara看著繼續在飯桌上談論博士論文的Danvers夫婦，內心依然不明白Alex為甚麼會不高興。  
人類的感情真的很難明白。  
Kara低下頭，把她那盤意面連同Alex的，都輕鬆解決，滿足地抹抹了嘴。

夜裡，已被Eliza監督、刷好了牙的Kara回到睡房裡。  
裡面的Alex正坐在窗口前，用著望遠鏡觀察星空，然後在紙上畫著星圖。  
「那是甚麼？」  
「銀河系的一部份。」  
專心致志的Alex簡潔地回答。  
「為甚麼你對銀河系感興趣？」  
「我對所有星體都感興趣，還有一切的外星生物。」  
「為甚麼？」  
「因為…」Alex又頭疼起來，氪星人的好奇心太強了，「因為感興趣。」  
Kara開始思考，「那我呢？Alex都對我感興趣嗎？」  
「我只對神秘的星體感興趣。好了，問題時間完畢。」

Kara打著呵欠，抱著枕頭跳到Alex的床上。  
「Alex，睡睡。」  
「是睡覺，好好說英文，不要偷賴。」  
Alex又變嚴厲姐姐了。  
Kara有些不滿地扁起嘴。  
「睡覺。」  
「回到你床上去，Kara。」  
「不要。」

Alex搖搖頭，收起星圖和望遠鏡，睡到了Kara的床上去，然後關了燈。  
被拒絕了的Kara在床上眨眨眼睛，摸不著頭腦，卻又不敢重新擠回自己床上去，只好乾瞪著眼，在Alex的床上度過這一夜。


	5. 《Special Espresso》第四章：Fly me to the star（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fly me to the star
> 
> 記小氪星人第一次背著姐姐飛上天空的美好回憶。

《Special Espresso》第四章：Fly me to the star（下）  
By Fish.

 

第二天早上，送Alex和Kara上車的Eliza在車窗邊給了二人一個臉頰吻。  
「Alex，記得課後回來教Kara打籃球，ok？」  
「知道了。」Alex緊抿著嘴，有些悶悶地答應。

得知可以終於跟Alex一起打球的Kara，幾乎是按捺不住自己內心的興奮，好不容易等到了這一天的課程結束了，Kara以她最快的－人類肉眼可見的速度把Alex從課室裡拖到單車上，再一起騎著單車回家，並在路上一直催促Alex跟上她的速度。

到家後，Kara幾乎是興奮得把單車扔在門前，然後拾起籃球，蹦蹦跳跳的奔到後園籃球架下。  
「Alex，快來！」  
Alex拖著不緊不慢的步伐走到籃球架下。  
「好了好了，先練習投籃吧。」  
Alex向Kara示范正確的投籃姿勢，長臂一舒，球漂亮地進了網。  
「好棒！」氪星人的雙眼閃閃生光，為Alex精采的入球鼓掌。  
「照我教的這麼做，手放在頭頂前方，眼睛看著籃網的位置……」  
Alex仗著身高優勢，雙手從背後環繞著Kara，幫她調整姿勢。  
Alex的髮絲垂下來貼近著Kara的臉頰，這令一心不能二用的小氪星人分神了。  
「Alex，很香香。」  
「甚麼？好好說英語，Kara。」  
Alex疑惑地放下手。  
「是Alex身上的味道啊，泡泡沐浴液的味道！」  
「我們才剛騎完車回來……有的只是汗味，哪有沐浴液…」  
Alex搖搖頭，她已慢慢習慣小外星人偶爾奇怪的言行了。

Alex退後幾步，點點頭示意Kara投籃。  
「試著投一下吧。」

Kara以前沒少觀察過Alex打球，她有模有樣地學著在地上拍打籃球了幾下，然後手一抬，籃球飛離了她的手直奔籃架之上，球彈中了籃框，反彈跌到地上。

「Kara！」  
Alex一聲驚慌的喊聲令Kara回過神來，她才發現自己在投籃時不自覺在起跳時順勢懸浮了在空中。  
難怪，她也覺得奇怪，怎麼突然覺得籃球架沒這麼高呢？

Kara緩緩飄回到地上，一臉懊惱，「為甚麼投不中呢？」  
Alex卻一臉緊張，左顧右盼觀察著後園裡並沒有突然出現不請自來的鄰居後，便不顧那落在草地上的籃球，牢牢拉緊了Kara的手，拉她走回屋裡。

「Alex？我還沒有練習好呢……」Kara不解地問。  
Alex帶Kara回到客廳後，對Kara板起臉孔。  
「Kara！What are you thinking？你剛才有可能被任何人見到的，你知道嗎！？」   
「但…剛才就只有我和你啊。」  
「若你飛得太高，遠處的人在二樓一看就發現到飄在半空中的你了！」  
Alex一臉不滿。  
「哦…」Kara垂下頭，「對不起，Alex，我剛才也沒有注意到自己飛起來了…」  
Alex見金髮的小腦袋垂下來，看似充滿了歉疚，心軟的她就摸摸Kara的小腦袋。  
「下次不能再……」  
怎料Kara卻興奮地抬起頭來，扑到了Alex的懷裡。  
「可是飛起來投籃真的很酷！我看過電視上的有一種叫扣籃！那些籃球員跟我一樣，真的能飛起來把球砸在架上的！Alex你教我好不好？」

Alex呆了數秒，才反應過來，沒好氣地把纏在自己身上的小氪星人拉了下來。  
「Kara，籃球是不能飛起來打的！那些籃球員只是彈跳力好而已。還有，投籃時不能再飛起來了。」  
「為甚麼不能飛起來投籃？這樣不是會投得更好嗎？」  
「不，這是作弊。」  
Kara聽得皺起眉來，「不，我才沒有作弊！」  
「這是籃球的規矩…」  
「我不喜歡這條規矩，明明飛起來更酷。」Kara突然興趣地一拍腦袋，「我想到了，我下次可以抱你起來飛，讓你扣籃！」  
Alex認命地癱坐在沙發上，「沒有下次了…」她嘆了一口氣，「快上樓洗澡然後做家課吧，爸媽快到家了。」  
「你還沒有教完我投籃啊，我們繼續去打球吧。」Kara正要拉起Alex的手。「再飛一次投籃好不好，Alex？」  
NO FLYING, Kara！」Alex已經習慣了小外星人老是動不動就牽上自己的習慣，她放棄了抵抗。「籃球的規則就是這樣。」  
Kara不高興地嘟起了嘴，「這樣多不酷啊，我不喜歡這規則。」  
「籃球是講求公平的運動，是我最喜歡的運動，你要不就守規則打球，要不就不玩。我先上樓去洗澡了。」Alex幾乎是不帶任何感情地說完上述的話後，便從沙發上站起，鬆開了Kara的小手掌走往樓上。

Kara意欲追上去，卻被Alex轉過身來阻止了。  
「不，今天不能再跟我一起洗澡了，快先上樓做家課去。」  
「不要，Alex，你明明答應了我教我打球的。」  
Kara扁起嘴，又拉起了Alex的手甩啊甩，試圖讓她的人類養姐心軟，通常這招萬試萬靈。  
「沒籃球課了，Kara，你不適合……」

大門突然打開，Eliza提早回來了。  
「女孩們，你們在吵些甚麼呢？」  
「媽，你怎麼……這麼早？」  
Alex很驚訝，忍不住支吾了一下，雖然明明她沒做錯任何事情。  
「我只是想要Alex繼續教我打球而已……」  
Kara有些委屈地看向Eliza。  
「Alex？」Eliza擺起了一副嚴肅的模樣看著Alex。「發生了甚麼事情？」  
「媽…」Alex試圖解釋，「Kara她還不適合學打球，她很容易就飛起來…」  
話還沒說完，Eliza便緊張地上前拉起Kara的手，左看右看觀察著Kara。  
「Kara，你怎麼飛起來了，沒受傷吧？」  
Eliza把責備的目光投向了Alex，「你為甚麼不好好看管著Kara，要是她被人發現…」  
「我有！這就是為甚麼我不想再教Kara打球了！」  
Alex難得地駁斥了自己的媽媽。  
「我先去洗澡了！」Alex踏著重重的腳步跑了上樓。  
「Alex！」  
「Eliza……你別責怪Alex，是我自己不小心飛了起來。」  
Kara試圖笨拙地把Eliza的注意力拉回來。  
「沒事的，甜心。下次別再這樣做了，好嗎？」  
Kara抿起嘴點點頭。

Rao才知道到底為甚麼一扯上籃球，本來已經對自己甚為親近的人類姐姐會突然不想再理會自己呢？  
在晚餐時偷偷觀察著Alex臉色，並偷偷把土豆推到對方碟子卻被對方原封不動地放回來的Kara頭疼地想著。

睡房裡，站在窗前的Kara靜靜地觀察著星空，她在等待去衛生間梳洗的Alex回來，一起上床睡覺。  
事實上，正抱著枕頭的她雙手正是在微微顫抖，因為這晚她在電視上的科幻片看到爆炸的飛船畫面，而令她想起了已經不再存在的氪星。

Alex打開了睡房的門，看到抱著枕頭的Kara，便知道這一天到晚纏著自己的外星妹妹在打甚麼主意了。  
「不，Kara，你得學會自己一個人睡覺。在地球，只有還沒長大的小孩才會要別人陪著一起睡覺的。」  
「我才不是還沒長大的小孩！」  
很可惜氣鼓鼓的小外星人從外貌到言行，對Alex來說都十分沒說服力。  
「我還可以飛起來投籃、扣籃呢，我是有能力打球的。」  
「我才是有能力打籃球的人，你連投籃都還沒練好。」  
「我可以飛起來投！這樣才能投中！」  
「NO MORE FLYING.你忘了今天媽怎麼說的了？」  
「那為甚麼Alex你不能飛起來扣籃？可是我可以，我想試試！」  
Alex臉一下子就冷了下來，「因為我是人類，所以我不能飛起來打籃球。夠了，Bed time。」  
Alex鑽到自己被窩裡，關了燈。

黑暗中，抱著枕頭的Kara站在原地，獨自生著悶氣。  
「可是我沒有Alex…睡不著啊…」  
她十分沒底氣地小聲說。

Alex一言不發地在床上翻了身，選擇無視了站在床邊碎碎念的小外星人。  
Kara在黑暗中輕輕踱步，回到自己的床上，又把自己的頭鑽到枕頭底下，非常不高興地在內心抱怨起Alex的不體貼。

飛起來打球有甚麼問題？  
她只不過想Alex多在意自己，多留意自己而已…  
自己打球技術變好的話，就能考進校隊裡跟Alex在一起了。  
可是現在Alex動不動的拒絕跟自己睡在一起…  
Alex最討厭了，最不溫柔了！  
小氪星人努力在枕頭底下睡著了之後，卻不能把爆炸的畫面從夢境中驅離。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

翌日課後，Kara知道這是Alex加入校隊後的第一次練習，她千方百計地在校園裡挑沒人經過的路，以氪星人的速度趕到體育館。

早早到達籃球場的Kara，偷偷拎了一個籃球出來在場上開始練習投籃。  
矮小的Kara，加上手掌細嫩，只能把籃球高高拋到半空，卻難以命中籃網。  
可惡，為甚麼Alex做起來這麼輕鬆！？  
如果可以距離近一些…高度高一些……  
正當Kara在猶豫要不要試著學電視裡的籃球員飛起扣籃的時候，Alex卻跟其他校隊的成員從入口處進入了體育館。

「那孩子是誰？怎麼跑進來我們的場館來了？」  
女子籃球隊隊長，來自高年級的索菲奇怪地問道。  
她有著一頭束了起來的漂亮黑色長髮，額上戴著酷酷的紅色髮帶。  
幾名校隊成員友好地哄笑了起來。  
跟Alex熟稔的女生－她的同班同學－瑪麗開口道：  
「那是Kara，是Alex的養妹妹！她就喜歡成天跟在Alex後頭。」  
瑪麗朝Kara揮手大喊，「嗨！Kara！你來看你姐姐的第一次練習嗎？」

Kara把籃球抱在懷中，友好地向他們打招呼。  
「我……不好意思，我只是想來看一下而已。」  
Kara乖巧地把籃球塞到姐姐的手中，一臉期待地仰看著她。  
「Alex，你今天練習結束後，再回家教我打球好不好？」

隊長索菲笑著走到Alex的身後，身高接近一米八的她輕易而舉地把還在長高的Alex一把攪在胸前，還故意摸著Alex的頭頂，把她的髮型弄得亂糟糟的。  
「你跟你姐姐一樣這麼可愛。不過抱歉啦小Kara，今天你姐姐得讓給我們籃球隊囉，我們今天會練習得很晚。」

Alex並沒反抗索菲的親密舉動，只是有些無奈地拉著對方橫在自己脖子上的手臂，騰出另外一隻手緩緩整理髮型，看上去就已經習慣索菲的「欺負」行為。  
「夠了索菲，你再摸我的頭頂，我就不能繼續長高了。」  
「比我高的話抱起來就不好玩了啊！放心，就算你身高不夠，可是技術一流的你，絕對是我們隊裡的STAR嘛！」  
其中一名女隊員附和，「對對對，Alex是隊裡的超新星，索菲你再這麼誇下去，Alex該臉紅了！」  
Alex只是翻了一翻白眼，「我才沒這麼容易臉紅，拜托。」  
「別傲嬌嘛，Alex，你是我們後衛的新王牌！」  
索菲壞笑著，手習慣性放在Alex的腰上，幫她托著懷裡的籃球。  
瑪麗看不過眼，「你們秀完恩愛了沒有，隊長大人，再不練習就真的要天黑了。」  
Alex轉向站在身前的Kara，「我跟媽說了我今天晚上才回去，你先回家，別讓她擔心。」

「可是…」被忽略了半天的Kara依舊站在原地，不太高興地盯著Alex背後的索菲。

索菲把Alex懷裡的籃球輕拍到地上，然後閃電般追逐著籃球，順利把球抓起。  
「跑起來吧！女孩們！快！」  
其他隊員見狀，跟著隊長索菲開始圍著場館跑圈。  
索菲還邊跑步邊拿著籃球在指尖上旋轉，看上去甚是帥氣。

「回去路上要小心，Kara。」  
Alex匆匆扔下一句後便隨著隊友的腳步去跑圈練習了。

Kara踱著細步走到門口的陰影處，有點沮喪地看著Alex和索菲在跑圈時的打鬧。  
瘦小的身影悄悄離去。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

練球至晚上八點多，並匆匆解決了晚餐的Alex回到家後，第一件事是奔到浴室裡洗去身上的大汗淋漓。

校隊高強度的練習令Alex手臂酸痛，她幾乎就要睡在浴缸裡不想起身了。  
門鎖被扭開的聲音響起，差點睡著的Alex一下子便睜開了眼睛。  
「Kara？」  
穿著睡衣的小氪星人雙手負在背上，扭扭捏捏的低下頭進了浴室。  
「你不是已經洗過了嗎？我快洗好了……」  
「Alex，你是不是不喜歡我了？」  
Kara抬起頭，直白地悶悶地問。  
「是不是因為我不會打球？還是你不喜歡我跟你一起睡？」  
「我…」Alex摸不著頭腦，「Kara，你在說甚麼？」  
「我不喜歡你加入校隊了，Alex。」Kara背過身去，「我討厭籃球。」  
「Kara，你到底怎麼了？」Alex從水中站起身，拿過毛巾擦起身子來。

然而Kara一言不發地打開了浴室的門飛快地跑走了，沒有給Alex機會細問。  
重重地嘆了一口氣、完全不是外星育兒專家、只有十四歲的的Alex忽然發現，說不定外星人叛逆青春期都來得很早。

Kara埋在被子之中的肩膀一顫一顫的，她在努力忍著哭泣。  
一雙手溫柔地把她從被子裡拉起，防止發生宇宙間已變成瀕危物種的氪星人悶死在被子裡的慘劇。

感受著小腦袋窩在自己肚子上的熱度，Alex坐在Kara的床上，輕輕地撫著她那金色的髮絲。  
「Kara，我沒有討厭你。」

「可是…可是你…不喜歡跟我…一起了！不喜歡…一起睡！」  
抽泣得喘不過氣來的小氪星人模糊地回答。  
「Kara，我是在妒忌你。」  
Alex看著床邊上上窗戶裡透進來的月光。  
Kara把淚水都擦在Alex身上的睡衣，用力吸索了一下鼻子，從對方的懷中抬起頭來，啞著嗓子問：「為甚麼？Alex……你…你是籃球隊裡的明星，人人都喜歡你，你成績是班級裡最好的。瑪麗她們…都喜歡跟你做朋友。可是我，我卻只有你……」

「在你來到我們家之前，我是我父母心目中的STAR。」  
Alex用手指輕輕擦去Kara臉上的淚痕。  
「可是你來到了之後，一切都不同了。爸媽在意你多於在意我，Kara。」

「Eliza和Jeremiah……他們愛你啊，Alex。」  
Kara抓緊了Alex的手臂，「就像我父母愛我一樣…」  
她沒用上英語裡的過去式。Kara知道的，是的，但她沒辦法。

「Alex，可是你在我心目中，是我的STAR啊。」  
Kara扑向了Alex，瘦弱的手臂有力地緊緊圈著Alex的脖子。  
「我不喜歡其他人抱住Alex……」  
她小聲地說。

Alex忍不住笑了，「你是說索菲嗎？」

Kara嚴肅地抬起頭，「Alex，如果我惹你生氣了，我向你道歉。但你不許再討厭我了。」  
「我沒討厭你，Kara。」Alex無奈地掃掃這醋勁異常地大的小外星人的背，再抓抓對方的頭髮，像幫一隻金毛尋回犬順毛一樣。「你不再提飛起來打籃球，我就不再生你的氣了。」

「我不提，以後都不提！」  
Kara用力地搖頭，然後興奮地兩眼放光地扯著Alex的睡衣領子。  
「Alex！我帶你去天上飛，那這樣你就能當天空上的STAR了！」

差點以為對方要扔自己到天上的Alex，好不容易從震驚中清醒過來。  
「你帶我去飛？」  
「我可以抱著你飛啊，Alex，你又不重。」沾沾自喜的Kara為著自己完美計劃而高興，「這比籃球好玩多了！來吧來吧，從望遠鏡裡看星星多無趣，直接飛上天空看，這不是很棒嗎？」

氪星人準確擊中了Alex。天文狂熱者。Danvers的心理。  
素來聽從父母的話，嚴禁Kara使用超能力的Alex開始動搖了。

當她回過神來，她已不自覺地在Kara的帶領下走到屋頂上了。

「Wait，Kara！」  
「It will be fine.」  
小氪星人轉過身來微笑道。  
「I don’t think this is a good idea.」  
她抱著雙臂，開始快速思考被父母發現的可能性。  
「You’re not supposed to, Kara.」  
「Come on, Alex.」  
氪星人緩緩在屋頂上飄浮了起來，眼珠裡滿是興奮的笑意。  
「It’ll be so much fun!」  
Kara朝姐姐伸出了手。  
從來都是優等生加乖乖女的Alex，看著Kara在半空中朝自己伸出的手，一副猶豫不決的臉孔。  
「星星在等著我們呢！」  
Alex終於無奈地笑笑，牽上了Kara的小手。

力大無窮的小氪星人輕易而舉地背起了Alex，以閃電般的速度飛進夜幕中。  
素來對過山車等極限遊戲鐘愛的Alex並未驚慌，只是下意識地抓緊了妹妹的肩。  
不消一會兒，Kara便帶她飛到了海岸之上。  
「This is amazing!」  
Alex忍不住在狂風中吼叫。  
「I know, right?」  
難得地飛翔起來的小氪星人心情相當好，她故意背著Alex在海上低飛，又突然爬升，以九十度往天上飛去。  
「Let’s see how close we can get!」  
用力圈緊Kara的肩頸的Alex，抬頭看著天空中愈來愈近的繁星。  
在滿天閃爍中，在Kara看不到的背後，Alex綻出了前所未有的開懷笑容。  
聆聽著背後Alex銀鈴般的笑容，Kara感覺到自己的心臟有勁地鼓動著、血管裡的血液歡快地沸騰，這不單只是自己能飛翔於星空中的激動，而是因為感覺到Alex由衷的喜悅和快樂。

「Fly me to the star！」  
一向老成的Alex，在看著伸手可觸的、壯麗的銀河時，忍不住激動起來。  
「what？」  
「這是一首歌的歌名，fly me to the moon！」  
Alex的手攬緊了些，感覺到氪星人血管間瘋狂鼓動著的心跳。  
「Kara？」  
「嗯？要再飛高一些嗎？」  
「謝謝你。」  
「我最喜歡的人是Alex，Alex你呢？」  
「Well，你上星期才對著媽做的巧克力核桃派表白來著。」  
「可是派不是一個人！」  
Alex感覺到被自己逗得炸毛的小氪星人氣得飛翔高度降底了少許。  
「你一直都是我最喜歡的人啊，Kara。」

聽到令自己滿意的回答後，Kara才高興地繼續爬升。  
「那就好。」  
「只要你不再偷吃我的水果糖的話。」  
「我沒偷吃！」  
「或者你不再鑽到我被窩裡像無尾熊一樣抱著我睡。」  
「我才不像無尾熊！我又不是懶睡蟲！」  
「可是……你和無尾熊一樣能吃。」  
「笑話，我絕對比無尾熊能吃！」  
「………」  
「Alex？」  
「You are my star－my only star.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

後續之失效的水果糖紙

「對不起…Alex。」  
對方不想理你並朝你扔了一套睡衣。

被睡衣正正扔中並被蒙著頭的Kara，輕易而舉地用透視視力繼續看著正換著衣服去上學去的Alex。  
「你被我害到遭Eliza罵了，我才想著用水果糖來哄回你開心……」  
「那是水果糖紙。」  
「………因為我正巧餓了，你知道飛行很耗力氣的嘛…」  
「然後你就害我一早醒來腿都被螞蟻咬了。」  
「我不知道糖紙會惹螞蟻。」  
「……」  
「氪星沒有螞蟻。」  
Alex氣呼呼地把氪星人頭上的睡衣拿起，吼叫說，「不許－－不許再拎著糖紙鑽進我的被窩裡－－還有別偷看我換衣服！」

「我沒有－－－」Kara睜著眼睛撒謊。「我這個月份的水果糖都給你吃，好不好。」  
「你那份本來就是我偷偷給你的！媽不許你吃糖的！」  
「可是我老餓啊…」  
「那就老實餓著！！！」  
「……我沒力氣走路怎麼辦…抱抱。」  
「走開無尾熊，鬆手，你要勒死我了……！」  
「不放！」  
「鬆手！」

 

「女孩們，你們快遲到了！」

 

早晨的陽光灑在路邊的汽車上。  
樓上女孩們的歡笑聲傳進了坐在司機位置上的Jeremiah。  
他無奈地笑笑，把手裡那張Deo卡片塞到口袋中。

孩子們不需要知道昨晚發生了甚麼事情。  
Jeremiah對奔進後座上的Kara和Alex報以笑容。

一切也終將幸福下去。  
Jeremiah這樣想著，他會保護他的家人們，包括Kara。

今天的陽光真燦爛。  
就好像女孩們的笑容一樣。

 

第四章完。

 

能不能再靠近一點點。  
別再緊緊關在只有自己的世界。  
溫暖太陽為你迎接。  
－配曲：《靠近一點點》


End file.
